edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Wagbo
Wagbo is a fictional character who appeared in TV Burp during 2010. He is supposedly the son of The X Factor contestants Wagner Carrilho and Mary Byrne. Episodes 23 October 2010 Wagbo is introduced by Harry Hill after a question asked by Simon Cowell in The X Factor to Wagner: "Are you getting along with Mary?". Harry sings a song and he escapes by going to Bluewater Shopping Centre. 30 October 2010 Wagbo is sighted in Bluewater Shopping Centre and later hijacks Rebecca Ferguson's performance in The X Factor by going in her dress. 6 November 2010 Wagbo is seen hiding in a woman's house in Wonderland: Mad Cats And Englishwomen. He escape and hijacks his dad's performance of "Bat Out of the Hell" dressed as one of the dancers. After, he antagonized the fans at Leicester Square during the premiere of Due Date. Later he went back to'' The X Factor'' to hijack Katie Waissel's performance of "Bewitched". He bites her hair off and used as a bedding for him and goes back to the same house in the beginning of the episode, where he starts to spawn. 13 November 2010 Wagbo is later sighted in'' Emmerdale'' where the two of the main characters mistaken as one of them. He terrorizes them and Emmerdale. The X Factor bosses were worried about his dad Wagner's safety that they keep him behind bars. He went north to Emmerdale, wher he spooked the villagers. He fled south, where he went on holiday and was replaced by an understudy. The understudy later terrorised WWE Raw in the O2 Arena, causing chaos and he went to Simon Cowell's office where Cowell was talking to his band he managed One Direction. He snatched his glasses and wore it for looking better. 20 November 2010 Wagbo is sighted in Joe Swash's show on ITV2, where he was in an abandoned place which he terrorized Joe. He went outside and teamed up with an aggressive tortoise. He threw the tortoise and the tortoise aggressively attacked The Apprentice contestant Stuart Baggs. Simon decided that the contestants will be guarded by Phil Mitchell from EastEnders. His mother Mary thought she spotted her son in the crowd. She and Wagner appealed to the police about his disappearance. After that, Wagbo went into the helicopter where Stacey Solomon was inside there for I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!. He pushed Stacey while she was about to skydive to Australia. Later, he fell out of the helicopter which ends in a cliffhanger. 27 November 2010 Wagbo is seen lurking in Carol's kitchen in EastEnders. He terrorises and kisses Carol and terrorises her kitchen. During The X Factor ''Simon declares war on him, but Louis Walsh was scared. His dad learned his language. Where the fifth episode left off, he jumped out of the helicopter, where he fell to the ITV studio during This Morning. He terrorised Phillip Scofield and Holly Willoughby and kissed Phillip. Then he went to Lorraine and kissed Lorraine Kelly. After that he tries to kiss Pamela Stephenson during a segment, but gets slapped by the New Zealander actress. Later he hijacks ''The Alan Titchmarsh Show, but gets hit by Alan's baseball bat. Then he attacked the Loose Women and kissed Coleen Nolan, but gets stopped by their handbags. A national alert was issued on Daybreak, but gets terrorised by Wagbo. The original went back from holiday after his understudy took over his job. After a final reign of terror across ITV chat shows (This Morning, Lorraine, a fitness segment with Pamela Stephenson, The Alan Titchmarsh Show, Loose Women and Daybreak), both Wagbos (the original and understudy) returned to the TV Burp studio, where they attack Harry. But a mysterious figure comes out of the room and turns out to be the Knitted Character. He later gunned them down to save Harry. After Mary cries that her son was dead. Harry apologizes to her because he was out of control and Mary said that's alright but reveals that she has a another child with Louis Walsh - Logbo but the segment for him was immediately shot down as being too far fetched and repetitive. The 'dead' Wagbo actors then broke character in protest, insulting Hill's constant mispronunciation of Wagbo (stressing a W instead of a V) across the weeks before leaving the set. Videos